


The Couch

by ohmaigay



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaigay/pseuds/ohmaigay
Summary: The version of that kissing scene that everybody deserves.





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I haven't actually watched this movie yet, so that's my excuse if any of it is inaccurate. I apologize if it is, but know my only regret is that I haven't seen it yet.

It was unexpected to say the least. Unexpected, but not unwelcome. There was something about Emily that drew Stephanie to her. An air of mystery and danger that seemed to almost float around her. It was obvious that Emily didn't exactly fit in, but in a way Stephanie didn't either and maybe that had something to do with this unlikely alliance, but it didn't explain how she found herself in this position. Emily was still so close to her and the little shreds of self-restraint were starting to wear away. Stephanie knew that she had maybe 5 seconds to leave before the situation escalated. She also knew there was no way she could manage to get her son out of that house in less than five seconds. So, she just took a deep breath and let Emily's gaze tear away at the walls she'd shoddily built up while lost in thought. 

"Baby, look at me," Emily whispered and Stephanie looked up at her. Emily slowly leaned in, eyes closed, giving Stephanie ample opportunity to back out if she wanted to. To her relief, Stephanie closed the small bit of distance between them, sliding her tongue into Emily's mouth. There was air of dominance in it that Emily hadn't expected from Stephanie, but nonetheless loved. She moaned into the kiss a bit, pushing Stephanie onto her back against the couch. Long, slender fingers slowly made their way up Stephanie's leg and under her dress. Emily smirked when she brushed her hand against Stephanie's underwear and felt a wet spot. "Is this just from us kissing baby?" 

"M-maybe," Stephanie stuttered out and Emily smiled sinisterly. Emily backed off of Stephanie for a second before kissing down her neck, taking in every little sound that escaped from her lips. With a particularly loud moan, Emily backed away to shush her before letting her fingers play with the hem of Stephanie's underwear.  

"Do you want this baby?" Emily husked and Stephanie nodded. Emily's fingers dipped into Stephanie's underwear and Emily teased Stephanie's clit briefly before diving straight in for her core. A manicured nail scraped lightly along the inside of Stephanie before brushing against her g-spot. Stephanie twitched and Emily added another finger, pumping slowly at first. To keep Stephanie's moans muted, Emily kept Stephanie's mouth busy kissing her. Stephanie attempted to break apart from the kiss and Emily completely stopped everything. "Did I do something?" 

"No, you're doing great!" Stephanie exclaimed and Emily gave her a confused look. "It's just that, I don't want to disappoint you." 

"Don't worry about it, you don't owe me anything," Emily said and Stephanie kissed her again. This kiss was different from the other ones, this one ignited a sense of warmth inside of both of the women. Emily went right back to work inside of Stephanie, making sure to stifle her moans best the could. When Stephanie came, Emily could feel her tighten around her fingers as her body went through a series of little twitches and the moans became much more difficult to stifle. Emily removed her hand from Stephanie's underwear and dress before standing up from the couch and attempting to wash it off in the kitchen. 

"Wait!" Stephanie semi-yelled, grabbing onto Emily's arm. "I want to at least try." 

"Okay," Emily said, moving to straddle Stephanie. "And I'm naturally pretty quiet baby, so noise isn't a problem." Stephanie nodded and Emily unbuttoned her pants before guiding Stephanie's hand into her underwear. "Remember, if you want to stop for any reason just do it. You don't have to explain yourself to me." 

"O-okay," Stephanie said and Emily shifted slightly, grinding against Stephanie's fingertips. Stephanie moved her first finger inside of Emily and immediately Emily began to set a bit of a pace by moving her hips. Stephanie kissed what she could of Emily's neck without messing up her collar. 

"Another finger," Emily whispered in Stephanie's ear and Stephanie complied. Emily rode Stephanie's fingers, throwing her head back a bit in a silent moan, grinding down particularly hard. Stephanie brought her free hand up to the back of Emily's neck and brought her down for a kiss, a feeling of terror and power at having partial control over their current situation. Stephanie assumed that Emily would've made sure to be in control of every aspect of this like she seemed to be in her life, but Stephanie slowly saw her unwinding and giving up control as she did so. "I want more baby." Stephanie added another finger and moved her hand down Emily's torso before running it up a bit under her shirt. "Oh baby." 

Emily let herself go completely. She felt free in that moment, like she didn't have to do any of the horrible things she was planning to. That thought quickly left her mind and with it, her freedom. She composed herself and quickly cleaned herself up before helping Stephanie. That night, after Stephanie had left, Emily sat back on that couch alone with a drink in her hand and thoughts of her previous rendezvous and future ones flooding into her brain.


End file.
